


Not if I can help it

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [6]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Dreams, Biting, Cuddling, Fluff, General au, M/M, Marking, Omega!Jack, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Rhys stay out of the fucking closet already jesus, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!rhys, comfort/reassurance, get on that jack, god just get married already you two, rhys gets all protective territorial alpha in this one, yeah okay rhys when you get all protective alpha it IS pretty hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Jack, alpha!Rhys yessss</p>
<p>Rhys gets crazy protective and territorial over Jack after having a really stupid bad dream. Jack thinks his alpha possessiveness is hot as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not if I can help it

**Author's Note:**

> I actually jotted this down several days ago but Fallout 4 has consumed me over Christmas in California so I've been going to bed too late to proof and rewrite bits until now AHAHHA. I am the lord of junkville and my settlements are awesome!!

Rhys shot up in bed next to Jack, eyes wide and heart pounding. He was wildly looking to-and-fro in the bedroom as Jack was jarred awake by the movement next to him. His eyes were wide, unfocused from sleep, but alert.

" _Where'd he go?!_ " Rhys' voice, thick with sleep but angry, deep, growled out of his throat as he was throwing the blankets off and moving far too fast for someone who'd been asleep not ten seconds ago.

Jack was scowling next to him at being so rudely shocked awake, propped up on an elbow in sleep-addled confusion. "What in the hell are you doing...?"

Rhys threw his legs over the side of the bed, still looking wildly around the bedroom. He grabbed the empty red-wine bottle from the night before off the side table, brandishing it by the neck in his fist. He was prowling over to Jack's side of the bed and dropping to his knees with an angry snarl to look beneath. "Where did he _go?!_ "

The omega sat up proper in bed, alert as he realized there was an intruder. Had someone broken in? Assassination attempt? Jack was reaching under the mattress, feeling for the gun he kept there as Rhys was already on his feet. His heart rate was picking up speed as his body quickly readied him for anything. 

"Did you see someone? Is it only one?" the older man asked calmly as the alpha was striding over to the omega's massive closet, throwing open the doors and turning on the light.

" _The alpha!_ " Rhys' furious voice reached him as the younger man disappeared into the closet, searching.

Jack's gun was loaded and in his hands, but he paused with his feet on the floor. The alpha? He didn't smell another alpha in the room. Didn't smell anyone but himself and Rhys. None of his alarms were tripped either, and the bedroom door was still closed. Nothing was out of place.

He could hear Rhys making a mess in the closet, moving things around as aggravated noises left him. Hangers dropping and boxes being shuffled as the younger man searched. Jack watched as the alpha came out of the closet in a fury, his wine bottle still in his fist as he stalked a path to the massive attached bathroom, growling as he flipped on that light as well.

"Rhys," Jack called out suspiciously, hearing the younger man's aggravated noises echoing in there as well. Sounded like he wanted to rip someone apart. " _Rhys_. What did this guy look like?"

"The blond," Rhys growled back at him matter-of-factly as if he should know. He stalked out of the bathroom to stand near Jack, placing his cybernetic hand on the older man's bare shoulder, eyes still searching every corner of the room in case he'd missed something. He gave the omega a subconscious squeeze before he went back into the closet, determined, as Jack dragged a hand over his scarred face. 

What in the hell was Rhys doing searching the closet anyways? Jack didn't think anyone was actually there; that no one had gotten in. The urgency he'd felt when woken quickly dissipated.

"What blond? The alarms haven't been tripped," Jack called back out to him. He huffed as he bowed his back to stretch, leaning elbows on his knees with the gun hanging lazily between them. False alarm is what he thought. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, tired but amped up. God he was going to kill Rhys if he'd gotten worked up over a stupid dream or something.

Rhys came to stand at the threshold of the closet, livid with agitation as he gazed at Jack; twitchy. "How do you open the escape door in the closet?!"

Jack looked at him blankly. "What?"

"He got out the panel I'm sure. Tell me how to open it _now_ Jack," he told the CEO impatiently, looking over his shoulder as he huffed. 

Jack was giving him a confused look, then he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh my god, kiddo. Jesus. Really?"

" _I'm not fucking around,_ Jack! Hurry up!" the alpha growled at him impatiently as he kept shooting looks of fury behind himself. His mouth was twisted into a raised lip snarl and his body was taut. The younger man was itching for a fight, fidgeting on the balls of his feet.

"There's no escape door in the closet you idiot..." the omega huffed to him as he fell back into the mattress. "...You were having a dream." Rhys was staring at him with obvious agitation as Jack ran the heel of a palm over his eyes. "And here I thought it was another assassination attempt or some shit."

Rhys made a deep noise in his throat as he turned on his heel and went back into the closet. Jack groaned on the bed in annoyance. "You're cleaning up any mess you make in there, Rhys! There's no fucking door in my _closet._ "

It was another minute or so before the searching and scuffling noises stopped, and another before Rhys came out yet again and stared at Jack in annoyed confusion. 

The omega just gave him an unimpressed raise of a brow from the sheets. "You more awake now, dummy?"

"....I thought there was another alpha," he huffed, the anger still not gone from his voice. His nostrils flared in agitation. "I...I can still... _smell_ him."

"There hasn't been another alpha's stink in here for _months_ ," Jack groaned. "You're really an idiot."

Rhys quietly closed the closet doors with an indignant huff, then did the same with the bathroom. He still circled the room once more, wary, before coming to sit down next to Jack. He relinquished his empty wine bottle to the floor and sat there a moment. Was it all just a stupid dream? Jack _had_ been sleeping right next to him when he'd jolted up so.... He exhaled noisily through his nose and scratched his head, looking down at Jack with a confused frown.

"I _really_ thought there was another alpha in here." 

Jack just snorted, tossing the gun up the bed away from him so he could rub his eyes with both hands. He was tired but far too amped up to fall back to sleep. "God you're an idiot. My defenses aren't that weak, princess. You know that." He felt Rhys' warm hand on his thigh, and the alpha gave him a sheepish squeeze.

"I thought...." He looked towards Jack's pillow. "There was another alpha. On you."

Jack just snorted. _Aw,_ his little sprig of an alpha had a bad dream and was protective of him. That shit was too cute. 

He groped for Rhys' hand with his eyes closed, pulling the alpha down to him with a smirk. "Not possible to sneak up on _me,_ kitten."

Rhys laid over Jack, boxing the CEO in with his forearms, and the older man wrapped his other arm over Rhys' back, exhaling tiredly. The alpha pressed his nose to the omega's throat, scenting him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled just the same, but couldn't smell anything different whatsoever. It was just a stupidly realistic-- _extremely_ realistic dream. 

Rhys murmured into Jack's skin with still-lingering annoyance. "You didn't.... He was scenting you. _Forcibly."_

"Hmph. What else?"

"He had you pinned down," Rhys told him, the aggravation at the memory crawling under his skin and making him uncomfortable. "Right next to me." He pressed his nose against Jack's throat again; mouthed at the skin there as he held tight to the CEO in lingering upset.

The older man was running his fingers up and down Rhys' back lazily, the alpha's weight on him comfortable. "You said that, sugar. What else? Get it all out so I can go back to sleep."

Rhys just huffed as he breathed in Jack's scent, the familiarity at odds with his dream memory. Reality was becoming more clear though. God, it had seemed so real. "That was it," Rhys told him succinctly.

He felt Jack's head turn towards him, an amused noise coming out of the CEO. The older man moved in a way that Rhys let him get up, and sat on his heels next to him as Jack started laughing. 

"Are you shitting me? _That's_ it? That's all?"

Rhys just frowned at him as Jack's laughter got harder at his facial expression, cheeks slightly pink. It had been an extremely mundane dream in setting, which is what had made it seem so real. Rhys didn't think it was very funny. But the older man was going to die laughing at this rate. 

"Oh princess....Really? Like, _really?_ That all that got you into a murderous rage, sweetheart?" 

Rhys was turning red in embarrassment, refusing to meet Jack's eyes as the older man was holding his sides laughing. His laughs were interspersed with teasing- all that fuss, the wine bottle brandished as a weapon, searching his closet of all things- just because he'd thought someone was _scenting_ him. Rhys had looked ready to tear someone apart with his bare hands just because someone was smelling him by force. As far as protection went, it was the most ridiculous set up Jack had ever heard of.

And he thought it was hot as all fuck.

The CEO's laughs subsided into smirked amusement as Rhys had his arms crossed and refused to look at him while Jack grabbed at his knee. The older man was still chuckling, voice amused, teasing. "You don't like the idea of another alpha scenting me, cupcake?"

Rhys' lip turned up at the thought, cheeks still flaming. "He had you pinned. _You_ didn't like the idea."

Jack laughed at him again, squeezing his thigh as if trying to get the alpha to join in his amusement. When Rhys refused to properly look at him, Jack grinned and bowled him over until he could easily straddle the younger man, settling down on his hips. It was then that Rhys found Jack had a serious hard-on tented out towards him.

Jack grinned at Rhys' confused expression; ran blunt nails over the alpha's chest with a smirk. "Pumpkin, seeing you getting all territorial-alpha and shit... _Fuck_ that's hot."

Rhys didn't know what to say to that, feeling stupid, suddenly aroused, and even a little smart for it in a way that didn't quite make sense. Jack was leaning over to kiss him, grinding his hips against the younger man as he devoured his tongue with a lust that surprised the alpha. The omega's hands were in his hair and when he broke from the alpha's lips, he was bodily rubbing against him, chest to chest, cheek in the side of his neck, inhaling Rhys' scent deeply. Jack was using his entire body on Rhys, and the younger man was intensely aware of it.

Rhys clenched his eyes shut in pleasure. Jack was absolutely covering himself in Rhys' alpha scent- being _really_ obvious about wanting to smell like the younger man- and it made him groan. The obvious reassurance, the slide of warm skin, Jack's lips pressed to his throat... The older man wasn't exactly generous with this kind of behavior outside of a heat, so that he was being so blatant about it just amped up Rhys' arousal.

"Mmm yeah baby," Jack sighed, carding hands through Rhys' hair as he gyrated his hips against the younger man. "You've got one of the most powerful omegas on Helios hooked on you...What are you gonna do about it?"

Rhys snorted, and Jack pinched a nipple causing the younger man's hips to arch up towards him. The alpha just grinned at him and explained. "I'd say more like most powerful omega in the _universe,_ Jack. Odd time to get humble."

Jack smirked at him, giving the same nipple a pass with his thumb as he looked down at the smug alpha. "Are you trying to flatter _me_ , or _yourself_ , kitten?"

Rhys just smiled, not answering, and pulled the omega down to him to capture his lips. He moaned as Jack ground their hips together, his own hardening erection enjoying the friction of the sparse cloth between them. His hands were on Jack's ass, kneading, and the omega moaned back at the treatment. It sent a thrill through Rhys, and he wanted the other man badly.

" _Jack_..." Rhys pulled at the older man's lip with his teeth, pulled his ass hard against him. "...Wanna knot you, love." Rhys tried to pull the older man harder against him, but the omega had other ideas.

Jack sat up again, a wicked smirk on his face and a hand splayed on the younger man's chest. "You know, pumpkin, I'm Handsome Jack. I'm pretty hot stuff in case you didn't notice. I'm sure there are _plenty_ of alphas out there who'd beg for the chance to get a scent on me, let alone anything else..." Rhys made a deep disgruntled growl in his throat that only egged Jack on. God it shouldn't be this hot. "You plan to stop every single one of 'em, sugar?"

Rhys growled at that, grabbing the other man with surprising strength and switching their positions. Jack was now laying on his back in the blankets, Rhys bodily between his legs and latching his mouth onto Jack's neck. He was thrusting his hips against him as the older man sighed in pleasure. Jack knew his words were riling up the alpha and seeing him get so territorial was just....It should be illegal, how hot it was. 

"No one is getting on you while I'm still breathing," Rhys growled to him, his kisses more teeth than lips. His words coupled with the feeling was doing insane things for Jack's cock.

"You gonna keep 'em all off me, baby? Fight 'em all off with your wine bottle?" Jack teased, voice husky as he ground up towards the younger man's erection.

"No one is getting a scent on you but _me_ ," Rhys growled.

Jack raised a brow. This was more fun than he could have hoped. "Oh?"

" _Yes._ "

Rhys' teeth latched onto Jack's neck and the older man gasped, hips jolting as Rhys' tongue laved over the teeth marks. He did it again, lower, and Jack angled his head to the side to give the younger man better access to his skin; telling him _more, harder_. Rhys was working his way down the other man's body, putting love bites all over his torso, leaving red marks of pleasure as he went. He was marking Jack as _his_. Sure, the man in his dream might have only been scenting Jack, but Jack in the dream had _hated_ it. It reassured the younger man to leave visibly obvious signs that this omega was not to be bothered.

Jack _loved_ it. Knowing Rhys was doing it out of a possessive, territorial _need_....It was more satisfying than he cared to admit. He'd never seen the younger man properly angry before (aside from minor fights they'd gotten into over stupid shit he couldn't even remember) but witnessing a territorial fury of protectiveness from the lanky alpha made Jack _insanely_ hard. The lack of fear and blind rage to destroy someone for him.... He wanted the alpha to fuck him into next week. 

"Oh _fuck_ , kitten, that's nice," Jack gasped as he arched up towards the hot mouth working its way over his right ilium. He caught Rhys' eye as the younger man was scraping teeth over his hipbone, and an evil glint entered his eye. "Did the alpha in your dream get to do all this to me?"

A noise between a growl and a huff left him before Rhys was firmly drawing his palms up Jack's sides, over his ribs and chest, up his throat to rest on either side of his face before he kissed him _hard._ His hands migrated through Jack's hair to hold the back of the older man's head, and he was tasting Jack's mouth thoroughly with his tongue, wanting the omega to think of nothing but _him._ Rhys was pressing him hard into the mattress, trying to make Jack's entire world consist of him. 

And it was working considerably well.

" _Fuck Rhysie,_ fuck me already," Jack groaned when Rhys left his mouth in favor of his neck yet again. The younger man was dragging hands down Jack's hips to tug his underwear down. Rhys was unconsciously licking his lips as Jack's weeping erection sprang forth, and the omega moaned and arched towards him. "Hurry up baby....before another alpha comes along and does it."

Rhys growled at him and leaned over the older man once more to kiss him hard, a hand gripping that gray streaked hair. He broke off to stare Jack down, blue and brown meeting blue and green. "You're nuts if you think I'd allow that to happen, _love._ "

Those words did interesting things to Jack that didn't involve his cock, and he grabbed Rhys' head to crash his lips against his own again. He licked his chin before pulling the alpha bodily against him, trying to rush him. 

"Fuck me into the mattress, sweetheart. Remind me why I let you knot me," he growled at the younger man. Rhys, spurred on by his words, held him tightly and kissed him again before sighing and pulling the older man's underwear the rest of the way off before quickly divesting himself of his own.

Jack's moans, Rhys was certain, could be heard all throughout Helios. 

The omega was dripping hot with slick as Rhys fucked into him, the older man's hands on his ass vocally urging him _harder_. And the alpha did exactly that, brushing his prostate every other thrust that had the CEO crying out in intense pleasure. His cock bobbed between them, dripping hard and ready to go off at the slightest touch, but Jack kept his hands off. It was too good to hurry towards the finish. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could.

Rhys had one of Jack's legs up over his shoulder as he fucked him, leaving bites to his calf and squeezing the man's ass with his other hand. The CEO was going to be covered in evidence of this night tomorrow, Rhys was certain. Jack was absolutely incoherent with pleasure and Rhys was rutting him like his life depended on it. 

It had been a dream. It was just a dream. No one could actually get the upper hand on Handsome Jack. Especially not with Rhys sleeping right next to him. Jack was powerful; he was strong; he was skilled. He was the most brilliant bad ass this side of the universe. Rhys had nothing to worry about, he knew. It didn't stop him from wanting to protect the older man if he could, though.

"Oh fuck yes kitten _right there_!" Jack howled. 

Rhys' hips sped up in thrusts, his grip tightening on the older man. He was so close, so very very close. He wrapped a hand around Jack's cock as he leaned over the other man, biting where his neck and shoulder met as he whispered gruffly. "Come for me, love. Come for me." His hand slid over the CEO's heavily leaking erection as his hips hitched, and Jack cried out as the beginnings of the alpha's knot began to stretch and pull at his overworked hole. 

Jack was coming hard with a shout, his whole body jerking as his cock spurted onto his belly, and Rhys was moaning as he found his own release inside the omega's throbbing body, his knot swelling inside the older man.

Jack's breaths were ragged, body still quaking, and he moaned at Rhys to stop touching his over-sensitive cock already. The alpha let him go, wiping his hand on the sheets and cuddling the omega close with gentle kisses and touches.

They lay there breathing hard, exhausted, for some time until they moved into a more comfortable position on their sides. Rhys cleaned up their bellies with the sheet before throwing it off the bed, Jack moaning every time his knot moved inside of the omega. The younger man held him close, feeling a little foolish overall but so satisfied that he couldn't bother to care. Jack clung to him and was happily mouthing at his chest, and Rhys stroked his flank soothingly.

Rhys was laving his tongue over some of the more brutal-looking bites he'd left on the older man. He hoped they wouldn't hurt later. Though Jack _had_ told him harder; that he wanted more. The CEO was going to look like he was on the bad end of a fight come morning. Rhys had left a patchwork of hickeys on the older man, his throat having gotten the brunt of it. That definitely was his subconscious at work. Those marks wouldn't be something the CEO could easily hide at work.

Jack's eyes were closed as his heart rate was finally starting to calm down, but he squeezed Rhys' hand to show he was still coherent as he hunkered down close. The younger man kissed his forehead and tucked his head under his jaw. A suddenly amused huff left the younger man.

"You know, you could've totally taken that guy, now that I really think about it."

"...Hm?"

"The blond in my dream. He wasn't that big. That alone should have clued me in."

Jack smirked into his skin, tiredly huffing in a laugh. "You really are an idiot, Rhysie. But at least you're a sexy one."

Rhys just smiled and held him that much tighter, and Jack entwined the fingers of their hands as they finally fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Jack gives Rhys a lot of shit over all his bruises the next morning and calls him like a Hoover vacuum or some shit and embarrasses the hell out of him for his stupid dream-powered marking but secretly Jack just loves it and makes a point to go out to lunch with Rhys and his friends all week just so they get a look and Rhys is just dying inside and Jack is just stupidly proud xD BAHAHHA 
> 
> Oh yeah so I got my biopsy results in. No cervical cancer, yay!!! But precancerous cells so I gotta be watched closely now :/ boo.
> 
> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals. And a happy new year xD http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
